The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter A motion assembly for closing and exposing a roof opening, such as is in a vehicle roof by moving a number of panels between a coplanar position in which the panels are positioned adjacent each other and extend in the same plane, and a stacked position in which the panels are positioned one on top of the other are known. In such motion assemblies, each panel at each of its longitudinal sides is provided with a forward guide pin and a rearward guide pin which are guidingly housed in guides extending in parallel to said longitudinal sides. The guide for the forward guide pin ends in a first inclined guide section enclosing an angle with the remainder of said guide, while the guide for the rearward guide pin ends in a second correspondingly inclined guide section enclosing an angle with the remainder of said guide. The distance between the first inclined guide section and the second inclined guide section substantially corresponds with the distance between the forward and rearward guide pins, while connecting devices are provided for connecting each panel with an adjacent panel.
Examples of such a motion assembly, as provided for closing and exposing a roof opening in a vehicle roof, are, among others, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,727, DE-A-1.010.6432 and EP-A-591.644.